


hawaiian pink fruit punch

by hannah_dul_set



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, House Party, M/M, Making Out, but hes a nice fratboy i promise, fratboy donghyuck, nerdy virgin mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannah_dul_set/pseuds/hannah_dul_set
Summary: “i, uh- what i was trying to say was is that i’ve not done.. this kind of thing before, donghyuck.” mark dipped his head and looked at the floor, twisting his fingers together nervously.“like ever?”“...like ever.”donghyuck paused, and then smirked slightly. “thats okay, mark. i could tell you were a virgin by your shirt anyway.”OR mark gets abandoned at a house party and finds himself staring at the boy with golden skin and honey hair
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 19
Kudos: 129





	hawaiian pink fruit punch

mark didnt know why he was at this party. he hated parties. especially the ones where renjun and jaemin convince him to go with them because ‘it’ll be fun,’ and ‘he’ll have a great time,’ even though undoubtedly he ends up standing alone in the kitchen of whichever rich fratboy’s house they’re at on a saturday night. tonight was unfortunately one of those occasions, and mark was, as expected, stood awkwardly in the kitchen of whoever’s house it was. it was in a neighbourhood they’d not ventured to before, and there were a lot of faces mark didnt recognise from the parties he usually attended closer to his dorms. renjun and jaemin had stuck around with mark for at least a good thirty minutes, letting him feel comfortable for a short while in the unknown space of this particular rich-boy frat house. they poured him a drink and pushed it into mark’s hands. 

“if you have a drink it’ll make everything so much more fun!”

“yeah come on mark - lighten up a little!”

“a little liquid confidence might help you get lucky finally.” 

mark felt his face getting hot, and didnt care to look up at the pair egging him on. instead he stared down at the drink in his hand - the beer a pale colour which looked cheap and unappetising, but downed it anyway for his own sake. 

renjun and jaemin’s promise of sticking with mark was promptly broken when the two saw jeno, the three sneaking off quietly upstairs after a short round of formalities in the group - exchanged ‘hello’s, ‘how’s school?’s, and a couple drinks downed quickly before a speedy exit from the kitchen together. therefore mark had been left to fend for himself amongst the rich fratboys. 

he didnt really notice that this neighbourhood was particularly more affluent than their usual party locations, however he’s sure he’s just seen his tenth designer shirt and he’s only been here for half an hour. mark fidgeted with his clothes, regretting choosing to wear a faded ‘find x - here it is!’ tshirt (which went down a storm in the mathletes, mark would have you know), tucked into his black jeans and paired with his trusty converse which definitely arent as white as they were when he bought them. he could have made the effort to put contacts in as well, but had decided as he was getting ready that he just didn’t want the hassle, opting for his rounded black glasses instead. the feeling of being underdressed came to a peak when someone enters the kitchen head to toe in supreme, and mark decided he needed to get a change of scenery. he figured he had spent enough time clicking through old messages and his camera roll pretending he was busy and his neck was beginning to strain anyway. 

mark quickly poured himself another beer and headed out to where he thought the main party was happening. the house was huge, with mark making his way through rooms of people dancing or sat at the sidelines talking - or rather shouting because of the music. he stumbled his way into the biggest room he’d seen so far, filled to the brim with people drinking, dancing, and laughing. off to the side was a table set up for beer pong, with two teams mid-game. there were only a few cups left on the table, and mark leaned against a wall across the room to watch the end of it. he was sure the guys that were playing were seniors due to their height and their broad shoulders, which mark found himself envying. his slim frame and shorter stature made him feel about 15 years old sometimes, especially when surrounded by much bigger, taller adults. 

“good game johnny - i’ll get you next time i swear.” mark was pulled back into reality as the game concluded in a loud cheer. 

“we’ll see yuta, we’ll see. i’m kind of unstoppable with ten as my partner,” mark heard this so-called johnny gloat. “okay, next teams are doyoung and taeyong versus jaehyun and haechan,” he announced to the crowd gathered around the table.

mark watched as the teams switched over and high fives were exchanged. cups were filled, placed on the table, and the game began. mark idly observed, watching the ball bounce back and forth across the table a handful of times before finally landing in a cup. when he looked up at the players, he found himself suddenly transfixed by a boy with golden skin and honey coloured hair. the boy would shout with delight when he or his teammate would land the ball in their opponents’ cups, which made mark’s heart jump in his chest with a feeling he couldn’t quite place. but the boy would also groan when they missed their shot, and even worse would straight up whine when he had to down a cup from his own side. mark watched the boy lick his lips after downing the contents of the cup, and then push his tongue into his cheek while he concentrated on his next shot. the boy’s cheekbones were shining in the low light of the party - whether it was highlighter or sweat mark didnt care because it was unbearably attractive all the same. mark attempted to save mental pictures of Golden Boy from across the room for the best jerk off session ever that he knew he was ever going to have later that night. the image of his tongue pressed into the side of his cheek, lips parted, and eyes focused made mark’s hands sweat and his body flood with heat. 

he was unaware just how hard he was staring until Golden Boy’s eyes suddenly met his. mark felt his face flush and the tips of his ears get warm, realising he’d been caught red-handed leering at a total stranger. the eye contact was so brief mark thought he maybe imagined it, but his heart hammering in his chest told him otherwise. he took his phone out of his pocket, intending to click through messages from this morning he’d long since replied to to attempt look busy. or to distract himself. or just stop him from staring, however he couldnt stop himself from peeking every so often at the boy across the room. around the fifth time mark looked up to steal a glance, he found a pair of eyes already staring back at him. mark panicked and his knees shook slightly at the direct confrontation. the boy winked at him and mark felt his heart rate skyrocket. his hands were decidedly sweatly and his face, which only just returned to its normal temperature, had heat up immediately. 

“hey dude, its your shot.” the boy’s gaze was interrupted by the comment. his eyes flickered between the table in front of him and mark’s blushing face, before taking the ping pong ball into his hand and schooling his face into a concentrated stare. he took his shot and celebrated as it landed squarely in a cup on their opponents’ side of the table. 

mark stood and watched the rest of the game as it drew to a close, although he couldnt really focus on the score. a cheer went up from the teams and the surrounding crowd signalling the end of the round, and new teams were announced. in the shuffle of people swapping places and chatter and laughter, mark didn’t see Golden Boy making his way through the small crowd of people until he appeared on the outside of it, and _oh god_ he was making his way directly towards mark. his eyes locked on him like a cat about to strike, and mark felt himself panic. his knees were shaking and hands were practically damp, knowing that he was truly helpless now and fully at the mercy of the beautiful boy coming towards him - a naive fieldmouse cowering before the devastating predator. 

mark tried his best to look casual, hoping he was holding his almost untouched cup of beer in a natural way - he had ended up too distracted to drink any of it. again he began to regret his choice of clothes, as Golden Boy slinked towards him in a black leather jacket with an array of pins tacked onto the lapels, a black tshirt and sinfully tight jeans. he took a big gulp of beer from his cup as the boy closed in on him and prayed that he wouldnt make a fool of himself in front of the most beautiful being he’s ever laid eyes on. 

he took another swig in hopes that renjun and jaemin’s liquid confidence would come sooner rather than later just as the boy stopped in front of him. he stood hips cocked with a small smirk decorated on his face. mark could see now that it was in fact highligher on his cheeks, and he still found himself imagining licking along the boy’s cheek to his temple and tasting the sweat in his hairline. 

“uh- hello?” the boy looked quizzically into mark’s eyes, pulling him out of his reverie. _oh fuck_ , mark thought, _i already look like a damn fool._

“oh um sorry hi” mark blurted out. he looked sheepishly at the floor, as if the compromising situation he had just visualised could be read through his eyes. and before he’d even spoken a full sentence to him for that matter. “i’m mark,” he said, forcing himself to look back up and into the boy’s eyes. 

“hi mark. what are you drinking? need a refill?” he asked, but before mark could put enough brain cells together to come up with a response he was being pulled by his wrist back through the house and suddenly was back in the kitchen, only now with company. mark went to refill his cup with beer, however a tanned hand (with beautifully manicured, burgundy nails, mark noticed) on his arm stopped him. 

“ew, beer is gross. you should have this instead. its way sweeter and gets you drunk much faster.” mark watched slack-jawed as the boy plucked the cup from his hand, downed the rest of the contents, lightly licking the drops from the rim for good measure, and then began filling it with bright pink punch before passing it back. mark tried hard to not fixate on the boy’s mouth and attempted to focus on anything else at all, settling on smoothing down his shirt. he desperately hoped he didnt look like he was thinking about biting down on the other boy’s neck and sucking so hard that it would leave a hickey for a week, because he was and he was almost hard in his jeans just imagining it.

“cute shirt. you a nerd or something?” mark’s eyes widened at the abrupt question and he laughed awkwardly. 

“uh- yeah? i guess so. i’m a sophomore majoring in engineering. lots of math.” 

“you like math huh?” the boy replied, leaning back against the kitchen counter and sipping his drink. his eyes narrowed, looking mark up and down from over his cup. mark’s body stiffened at the scrutiny, taking a gulp of the _holy shit_ incredibly sweet and strong punch just for something to ground him again. 

mark’s brain jumpstarted when he realised he hadn’t given a reply yet. “i, uh, i guess i like that there’s no inbetweens in math, you know? something’s either right or its wrong. black or white. no grey areas.” mark felt more confident as he spoke, the reality of him feeling more himself speaking about fucking mathematics was slightly shameful but he was going to roll with it anyway.

Golden Boy stared at him for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed slightly in thought. mark almost reached out to smooth the tension there, but held himself back. “hmm. i disagree,” the boy eventually spoke. he stood up suddenly and looked directly at mark. “i think grey areas... ambiguity... are the most interesting. or the most thought-provoking. or even... a little exciting, don’t you think?” he smirked and brushed his hand against mark’s arm. he pushed his fingertips just below the fabric of his sleeve and grazed them along the warm skin there. mark shivered and stared at the radiant boy in front of him, unable to believe his luck that the hottest, most beautiful guy he’s ever seen is hitting on him. but as quickly as he had placed his hand there, it was gone. he cocked his head at mark, almost challenging him, and pushed his tongue into his cheek once more. he leaned in close, so close that mark could smell the insanely sweet alcohol on his breath, and mark yearned for more like a bumblebee drawn to the most saccharine flower. the boy looked into mark’s eyes and spoke in a low voice “i like reading between the lines. i like thinking about what other people are thinking, or what they really mean when they say something... or what they want. you cant do that if its just black and white,” and leaned back to rest against the kitchen counter once more. 

mark’s brain function came to a halt. he tried to put together a single coherent thought to respond with, but he was getting distracted by the scent of the alcohol on the boy’s breath which had fanned across mark’s face, and the breathtaking image of his highlighter shimmering in the low light of the kitchen, and the boy’s bottom lip glistening from the punch he had just taken a sip of. mark was suppressing the fantasy of biting that lip and kissing him. he stammered out a “i uh ... i-i dont know i guess i never really thought about it that way-“ but he was cut off when Sweet Golden Boy leaned in once again. a tanned hand returned to graze up mark’s arm before being placed on his shoulder as he pulled himself closer. 

mark felt the hot breath on his ear as the boy whispered to him “should we go somewhere quiet? you know.. to _discuss_?” and the hand on his shoulder squeezed gently. mark watched intently as the boy leaned back, downed the rest of his cup and licked the remnants from his lips. mark quickly followed suit, the much too sweet alcohol burning as it went down his throat and igniting something new within him. 

mark found himself being pulled along by his wrist once more, a warm golden hand gripping it gently and guiding him through the large house with so much ease that mark wondered if this was in fact the boy’s home. mark’s legs were practically jelly as he stumbled through the many rooms, his heart absolutely rapid in his chest. being dragged through the house, presumably upstairs, and presumably to a bedroom, he was now painfully aware of his inexperience. mark had never really kissed anyone, assuming a spin the bottle peck on the lips with mina 6 years ago that left them both blushing and awkward didn’t count. mark’s heart hammered, and he said another silent prayer that he wouldnt look like a loser (again) in front of the most exquisite boy he’d ever met. 

“be safe haechan!” mark briefly registered someone jeer in their direction, not taking much notice until Golden Boy turned around laughing, yelling “fuck you guys!” back at the group. oh, so that was his name. mark realised he never even asked. haechan. haechan haechan haechan. mark floated the name around in his head and felt it dancing on the tip of his tongue as if he could taste how sweet it sounded.

he was being pulled up a set of stairs and down a hallway before the boy before him stopped suddenly and leaned towards a door to listen. after a few moments, their gazes locked and haechan smirked “its empty.” he turned the handle and all but pushed mark inside, before following him in and closing it in a swift motion. mark found himself caged in against the door, with hands pressed behind him on either side of his head. mark sucked in a breath sharply when haechan slowly began to lean in. 

“ah, haechan... listen i-“ mark started.

“haechan? where did you hear that?” the boy pulled his head back, looking at mark with his head tilted and his eyes questioning. 

“the guys called you it downstairs? your friends?” mark said, as if he wasn’t sure if it was the right answer. 

“uh-uh. no. you call me donghyuck, okay? those guys arent really my friends - they’re all seniors and i’m only a freshman. only the people who i _really_ like can call me donghyuck.” he looked into mark’s eyes with earnest, and he wasn’t really sure what the implications of donghyuck saying this were when they’d only met each other tonight, but he felt as if he were practically vibrating with nerves and excitement. mark stared back into donghyuck’s eyes, looking for something in his gaze that might give him some answers as to what was happening in this moment. 

he parted his lips and breathed donghyuck’s name, it tasting even sweeter on his tastebuds than ‘haechan’ ever could. the word ghosted across donghyuck’s golden skin and caressed his cheeks until he felt it sink in deep. donghyuck reached up to touch his own face where he could feel as if mark’s breath had branded him permanently, touching the skin which felt like it was on fire. he moved to place his hand from his own face to mark’s, gently stroking his cheekbone with the pads of his fingertips. mark’s breath hitched, and his eyes fluttered shut. donghyuck surged forward and caught mark’s lips in a kiss. he brought his hand that was still pressed up against the door behind mark to rest against his waist, pulling them closer together. and as quickly as it began - as quickly as donghyuck had ghosted his fingers along mark’s arm downstairs - he pulled away. 

mark was flushed, and his ears were burning again. he shook his head and collected his thoughts to form at least one coherent sentence before he lost all brain power. “i, uh- what i was trying to say was is that i’ve not done.. this kind of thing before, donghyuck.” mark dipped his head and looked at the floor, twisting his fingers together nervously. 

“like ever?”

“...like ever.”

donghyuck paused, and then smirked slightly. “thats okay, mark. i could tell you were a virgin by your shirt anyway,” a small laugh shaking through him.

“hey!” mark protested as he whipped his head back up, and donghyuck could not believe his eyes when mark actually pouted at him. his heart fluttered in his chest which he tried to ignore. mark’s pout and sad eyebrows only persisted as donghyuck continued to giggle, his smirk soon softening into a smile as his laughs died down. he leaned in again and kissed mark’s pout away, pressing their lips together sweetly and gently caressing his cheek again. 

“you’re cute,” donghyuck cooed. “anyway, i like shy nerds.” 

mark huffed, blowing his bangs away from his face. he tried to maintain his resolve, unaffected by the sudden sweet compliment, but he knew his skin would be burning hot under donghyuck’s fingers on his cheek. “engineering doesn’t make me a nerd! what major are you anyway, _freshman_?” 

“hmm.. doesn’t matter-“ donghyuck cut himself off by crashing his lips into mark’s, pulling on his waist to bring their bodies even closer. the kiss was more desperate than it had been, their breath becoming ragged and short from the intensity and the feeling of desire pooling in their bodies. donghyuck pressed his tongue against mark’s lips, asking for permission to deepen the kiss which mark readily accepted.

mark let donghyuck take the lead, opting to wrap his arms around donghyuck’s waist and link his hands together behind his back. he could taste that god awful punch on donghyuck’s tongue, the sweetness of it all only luring him further and further in. donghyuck brought his arms up and circled them around mark’s neck, tilting his head to allow him better access and massaging golden fingers through the hair on the back of mark’s head. he shivered at the stimulation and felt any remaining apprehension melt away. 

they stayed like that for a while - donghyuck guiding mark gently through the new experience and mark letting himself be swept away by it all. he was thankful to be leaned back against the door still caged in by the younger boy, otherwise he feared his legs would give way under him from the overwhelming and unchartered feelings surging through him. mark could feel the alcohol in his bloodstream making every new sensation feel that much more intense, but he wasn’t sure if the fuzzy feeling in his head was from the punch or the boy that was kissing him senseless. 

donghyuck pulled away slightly, leaving mere centimetres between their lips. mark greedily chased after him, reconnecting the kiss and clashing their teeth together. donghyuck indulged him for a moment before pulling away again, making mark whine high in his chest. 

“shh its okay,” donghyuck whispered, their lips, now red and swollen, brushing together as he spoke. he pet mark’s hair as he pressed soft, gentle, lingering kisses onto him, letting them both catch their breath. he moved his arms from around mark’s neck, running his fingers teasingly down the front of the older boy’s shirt until he reached where it was tucked into mark’s jeans. donghyuck gripped the fabric and made a move to untuck it, before looking into mark’s eyes. “is this okay?” he asked with all sincerity. “mark?” 

mark nodded. “yes.. please.. anything.” his breathing was beginning to level out as he enjoyed the softer kisses donghyuck had been littering his face with. he felt warm fingers pulling the shirt out from his jeans with ease, and his breathe hitched suddenly feeling donghyuck graze his fingertips across his stomach. he lay his head back against the door and squeezed his eyes shut at the sensation. donghyuck looked up from where his hands were to mark’s face. “we don’t have to go any further if you don’t want to, mark.”

mark opened his eyes, and upon seeing donghyuck’s worried face he reconnected their lips in a bruising kiss. he circled his arms around donghyuck’s neck and pushed his fingers into his honey hair. he relished in the softness of it, and how as it slid between his fingers he could smell the clean, soothing scent of donghyuck’s shampoo in the air. “please - i want it. i want you to-“ mark murmured against donghyuck’s mouth before allowing himself to be carried away in the moment. 

donghyuck ran his fingers lightly across mark’s stomach and around to his lower back, his manicured nails gently scratching along the skin making mark shudder at the sensation. the younger boy suddenly dragged his hands up from mark’s hips to his chest, feeling the sinews of his torso tense up underneath his hands. mark gasped into the kiss, and donghyuck took the opportunity to deepen it. as he raked his fingers across his body, mark could feel the trails left behind on his skin. warm, golden hands scorching him and leaving him burning for more. 

and more he took. mark took his hands from donghyuck’s hair and pushed them under the shoulders of his leather jacket, pushing it off and down his arms. the younger boy removed his hands from mark and let the article fall away, relishing in the cool air surrounding them. as if magnetised to one another, donghyuck attached himself back onto mark’s skin, with mark wrapping his arms around the younger boy’s neck again and pushing a hand down the back of his shirt to palm at the hot skin there. 

they stole touches and grazes of each other, gasping for breath between long, messy kisses - the two of them hot with sweat building in their hairlines. with a final squeeze of mark’s hips, donghyuck pulled away from the kiss and detached himself from the older boy. mark chased after him with a whine, but donghyuck placed a finger against his lips to gently push him back.

“thats enough for tonight, love.” donghyuck spoke, his voice soft and slightly hoarse. mark relented, untangling his arms from around donghyuck and resting then awkwardly by his sides. donghyuck pushed back his hair away from his face, the sweat there turning it from honey to dark caramel, leaving mark still desperate for a taste. “we should do this again sometime, though.” he pushed his tongue against the inside his cheek again. mark’s gaze followed intently as donghyuck rolled his tongue from across his cheek, as he parted his lips and licked across his teeth. he raised his eyebrows at mark. 

enough blood returned to mark’s brain for him to take in the boy’s words. “i uh- yeah. definitely? yeah.. i’d like that lot.” he stammered out, forcing some cognitive ability before donghyuck got away for the rest of the night. 

“great! here’s my number.” donghyuck grabbed a marker from the desk nearby was already scribbling digits onto mark’s arm before he realised what was happening. “dont lose it okay?” he said with faux-sternness, as he added a little heart at the end. mark nodded, feeling a little dumb and blindsided by the events of the evening. “oh and to answer your question from before - i’m an astrophysics major.” 

mark blinked a few times as the fog fully cleared from his head. he looked at donghyuck incredulously. “and you call _me_ a nerd? that’s way more nerdy than engineering!” he scoffed. 

donghyuck hid a giggle behind his hand. “i know! but you’re still a cute nerd too.” he winked and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of mark’s mouth. before mark knew it donghyuck was opening the door behind them to return to the party. “see you around markie!” donghyuck yelled behind him before disappearing into the throngs of people. 

mark, who could still feel the trails of burning skin where donghyuck had ignited him on his chest, was left dumbfounded. he had no idea what had just happened, but he knew renjun and jaemin would still be around at the party.

**to** : rat boy, devil child  
**from** : mark  
FUCK???? HELP???????  
(11:27pm)

**Author's Note:**

> if u made it this far thank u so much for reading ;; this is the first thing ive ever written and posted so im kinda nervous hhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> thank u so much to barb for being my first beta and every single boomie who cheered me on i love y’all so much !!!!! <3
> 
> also this was ABSOLUTELY inspired by those fratboy photos of donghyuck oh jeez they live in my head rent FREE


End file.
